


Forgotten Season

by Starcrossedfive



Series: Forgotten Season [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, bandfic, db5k - Freeform, don't be triggered by this, old fic but i'm cross-posting it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starcrossedfive/pseuds/Starcrossedfive
Summary: When everything they thought were okay turned out to be chaotic. Who would've guessed that they will, someday, choose different paths?





	

Shattered glasses and broken mirrors; scattered clothes and thrown accessories; torn pictures and intense atmosphere; silent cries and broken promises: these completed what seemed like a picture of a chaotic world, where everything they thought were fine, went wrong.

“Do you really have to do this?” The taller man asked, holding the other’s hand tightly, traces of tears shown on his cheeks.

“I… I can’t live like this anymore. I’m too suffocated and too tired. I’m sorry but I have to go.” The smaller man turned away, avoiding the pleading gaze of his lover.

“I thought you want this to work out? I thought you wanted us to last until the end, show to the world that we are strong, that nothing can break us?”

“Do you really think I did not wish for those to happen? I’m damn tired, Yunho! I don’t even know if I’m a human anymore! I feel like a robot, a puppet for someone higher.”

“What do you intend to after this, huh?”

“I want to sing, to express myself and to experience what I’ve worked hard for.”

“Is money everything to you?”

The smaller man slapped Yunho across his cheeks but the other did not even budged. Junsu and Yoochun were holding their bags, crying at the sight of their older members, who loved each other so much they could kill. The youngest one was inside his room, staring at the ceiling while listening to the argument. He would not dare to interfere, for he might say things that are too hurtful for both parties, especially for the ones leaving. Taking account of the things happenings, he sighed and looked at his forgotten bag of chips. He did not even have the appetite to enjoy his favourite snack anymore.

“Did you really think of me as a greedy gold digger?”

“I’m starting to think about it.”

“After all we’ve been through? You think about me like that?”

“Then don’t leave! Aren’t I am enough reason for you to stay?”

“If I’ll make everything about you, I don’t know if I can still be sane. Just having this argument is draining all my energy. You know how crazy I’ll be if I lose you but I risked everything for the betterment of our lives.”

“What about us?”

“I’ve already gave years of my life for us, I think it’s time for “you” and “I”.”

“So that’s it? Just because you got tired of the management, you’ll leave me? Us?”

“I… I’m tired about us too, Yunho. Your family, they don’t know about us do they? Or maybe, they already knew, they just can’t accept it that’s why they’re pursuing you to stick with those girls.”

“Do you really care about them more than me?”

“You’re everything I care about!”

“Then why? Why are you separating from me? Why are you bringing this all up? Jaejoong, answer me!”

“We need to go.” Jaejoong grabbed his luggage with Yoochun and Junsu tagging along.

“Kim Jaejoong, answer me this moment or you’ll regret it.”

“Hate me for all I care, I’m doing this for us.” And before Jaejoong closed the door, he heard Yunho talking.

“There’s no us, remember? You told me that. There’s only “you” and “I”. Whatever you do, I hope you’re happy.”  
  
“You’re fucking unbelievable.” Changmin snapped at the drunken man inside the bar.

“Changmin-ah! Come drink with me!” Yunho chided and drank another shot of liquor, pulling the maknae to sit down beside him; he ordered a bottle of tequila and whiskey.

“You don’t even drink that much! Why are you drowning yourself?” Changmin drank a shot of tequila and sipped the lemon, his face scrunching from the sourness of the fruit.

“I’m happy! I’m now free! I can finally move. I don’t have to worry about an annoyed lover waiting for me at the apartment. I don’t have to worry about someone impatiently waiting for a drunken Yunho like me to go home and take a rest. I… I don’t have to worry about someone getting angry if I have photo shoots to make with girls. I’m free now, Changmin. I feel so free that I could fly!” Yunho laughed and sipped a glass of whiskey.

“Okay.”

“You…should celebrate to! You don’t have to be annoyed at someone for being too clingy mom-like figure to you. You don’t have to think about catching an obscene scene in our bedroom or bathroom.”

“If you say so.” Changmin looked at his hyung, taking a pity at his current state.

“It feels so good to be drunk much like this in a bar.”

“Hyung…”

“Don’t worry, I… I’m not worried or anything. I’m happy that you stayed, at least I have you. Thank you, Changmin-ah.” Yunho hugged the maknae and stayed like that for a while.

“Yunho hyung…”

“I know you don’t like it when we hug you so tight, when we get clingy and all. We’re used to it.”

“Do you even realize that you are using “we” at this moment?” Changmin pushed Yunho away and looked at him disapprovingly. 

“Changmin-ah, are you hurt? Did…did we hurt you? Did we disappoint you? Did we fail to be your hyung? Are you angry with us?”

“Yes. All of it, yes I am. I’m angry, frustrated, disappointed, sad and hurt.” Changmin said while his eyes started to get teary. He’s sad and all, but looking at the pitiful state of his hyung, he’s even more hurt. Where is the strong leader he knew?

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to protect what should be your second family.”

“You did everything you can.”

“I’ll protect you from now on. So you won’t get hurt anymore.”

“Say, if you are happy, why are you drowning yourself with these alcoholic drinks?”

“I’m just…I’m too happy to drink! See, these are tears of joy.” Yunho started crying and laughing.

“Stupid hyung.”

“I… I’m just… I’m so happy that it hurts right here, my heart hurts because of too much happiness. I’m crying because I feel satisfied. I’m drinking because I want to celebrate.” He continued crying and drinking shots of different liquors.

“Sometimes I wonder, after few months, did he already found someone? Someone to hug him when he’s sad, someone who will wipe his tears, someone who will hold him tightly when everyone is condemning him. Did he already found someone he can be happy with? Sometimes I imagine: what if we did not separate. What if this was all a dream? What if… What if they are included in our KYHD album? What if he’s still at the apartment, waiting for me to come home just so he could lecture about how late I am and that we still have rehearsals tomorrow?”

“I’m wondering… What if I wake up tomorrow and smell his cooking? What if I wake up to a familiar sight of him cooking and you waiting patiently at the living room, watching football with Junsu or having a little chat with Yoochun? What if I wake up to a familiar sound of him fiddling with the instruments singing as he tries to make a tune?”

“Let’s go home. You’re so drunk that you’re hallucinating.”

“I… I’ll call him one last time, I’ll let him go. After I wake up tomorrow, I’ll do better and try to move on.”

“Let’s do that while we’re in the car.”  


Changmin assisted his hyung to walk towards the car and got in the driver’s seat; his hyung sat on the passenger’s seat and tried calling Jaejoong. After how many trials, Jae answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“J…jae?”

“Y-yunho?”

“Jaejoong…”

“Yunho, it’s past midnight, why are you calling me?”

“I…I miss you so much.” Yunho held back his tears from flowing.

“Yunho… You’re drunk aren’t you? Are you in a bar? Are you driving? Please go home now.”

“Don’t you miss me?

“I…”

“I know you don’t. I’m sorry I disturbed you at this time of the night.”

“No…”

“I…I’m sorry. I… I really hope you will be happy, I love you so much that it hurts, that night was like yesterday, I can’t seem to let you go. But seeing you smiling and with other people, you must be starting to let go now.”

“Yunho please…Don’t talk anymore, your words are like daggers, piercing my whole being.”

“I know you hate me. I know I hurt you more than I think I do. I love you Jaejoong-ah… Don’t worry, this will be the last time you’ll hear it.”

“Yunho… Don’t…”

“Goodbye.” Yunho hung up and cried once again as Changmin continued to drive. The younger one trying to be strong so he would not crash the car on the sidewalk or something.

_I really miss you Yunho… I really want to see you right now. I might be smiling, but it’s all fake. I can’t smile fully when I know you’re not by my side anymore. I’m sorry I hurt you… It’s best for both of us to move on, isn’t it? Let’s both be happy. I hope you find someone you deserve. I love you so much that it suffocates me. I love you so much that I’m running out of breath every time your name is mentioned. Please stop drinking too much. Good night. – Jaejoong_

Yunho read Jaejoong’s message, he read it again, taking every word in his heart while his mind recalled everything that happened.

“It’s all over now.” He told himself.


End file.
